Love On The Rooftop
by Agatha Alice
Summary: Sinopse: Uma carta. Uma foto. Foi tudo o que ela deixou para trás. Será que depois de 10 anos ausente, eles terão uma nova chance?


**Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Aayumii (feyreline).**

Os últimos dez anos foram bons. Digo, é o que comenta que eu me forço a acreditar. Eu me formei em jornalismo - com honras - e ingressei como estagiário em um grande jornal de Nova York, e nos últimos anos venho me destacando como colunista. Mas sinceramente, eu merecia isso. Me esforcei tanto durante a faculdade, fiz mais horas do que meu corpo aguentava, suportei mais professores com complexo de deus do que eu imaginava ser capaz, e ainda tive que lidar com meu colega de quarto, Mike. Um cara simpático, mas invejoso, barulhento e sujo. Que bom que acabou. Porém, mesmo com tudo isso, ela ainda me dominava. Não importava quantas horas do meu dia eu tentava ocupar, quantos livros eu lia, quantas matérias eu escrevia ou quantas horas eu corria pelo campus. Ela sempre voltava. E não era necessário muito esforço. Se eu fechasse os olhos, lá estava.

Durante todos esse tempo eu me perguntei o que teria acontecido caso ela estivesse aqui. Isso era uma tortura pois eu não sabia nada sobre ela, nada que pudesse me dar esperanças de encontrá-la em um café ou no supermercado. Não sabia se o seu cabelo estava da mesma cor, se o estilo era o mesmo, se ela tinha ganhando mais curvas. E isso não importava. Eu sempre a imaginava como na última vez que a vi. Camisa xadrez, cabelos ao vento, e um sorriso que valia mais que tudo.

Então, quando eu recebi o convite pro reencontro da turma, eu ri. Ri porque a data batia com o dia da nossa formatura, o dia em que ela se foi. Depois disso, eu nunca mais tive notícias. Nos primeiros seis meses, eu ligava para seus pais todas as sextas-feiras. Passado esse tempo, eu ligava uma vez ao mês. Mas aos poucos desisti, era cansativo e eu nunca obtinha respostas. Parece que eles fizeram um acordo sobre não me falar nada a respeito. Mas agora, já se passaram anos e eu espero ter alguma notícia. E mesmo que não tenha, eu irei atrás de quem for preciso - como um bom jornalista. Isso não vai ser muito difícil é claro, pois eu estarei na cidade pelos próximos 5 dias.

— Ei garoto! - Aquela voz. O cheiro de flanela velha. Casa.

— Charlie! Quanto tempo? Você não mudou nada, mas espero que tenha largado o vício pelo futebol!

— Você sabe que pra você não é Charlie, é pai ou senhor. E não fale assim da minha paixão.

Charlie não era meu pai. Ele era meu sogro - antigamente - mas a nossa relação começou muito antes que _ela_ pudesse pensar em mim de forma romântica. Ele conheceu meus pais, e me acolheu após o acidente, cedendo a pequena garagem que ficava ao fundo da sua casa, em Forks. Eu não tinha nada além do dinheiro da indenização, então ele me cobrava um aluguel que não pagava uma conta direito, mas que segundo ele, valia pela situação do lugar em que eu dormia.

— Bom, já que as notícias não são boas para mim, então espero que no mínimo você tenha colocado algumas no freezer pra gente assistir a semifinal hoje à tarde.

— Claro que sim moleque. Achou mesmo que eu ia perder esse jogo? E quando eu soube que você viria, também comprei algo pra colocarmos na grelha lá no fundo, que tal?

— Espero que ele já tenha falado que quem vai fazer todo o trabalho sou eu Ed, pois parece que esse velho aí perdeu o jeito pra churrasco! - eu me virei e vi Renée descendo as escadas da frente, radiante, e como sempre usando um vestido florido e um avental amarrado na cintura.

— Tia Renée, eu senti sua falta! Não existe lugar em nova York que faça uma comida como a sua! - eu disse enquanto ela me apertava em um daqueles típicos abraços de mãe. É, eu estava em casa.

— Mas é claro meu filho, comida feita com amor é só aqui! Vem, o almoço já está pronto.

Entrar naquela casa depois de tantos anos foi diferente do que eu imaginei. Meu peito se encheu de nostalgia e eu me senti confortável. O almoço foi agradável, a comida então… perfeita! Não sei como passei tanto tempo longe da comida de Renée. Após a refeição, descobri que a festa da turma seria no quintal. A casa dos Swan por ser a maior da cidade, foi a escolhida. Então logo estávamos em meio a muitas caixas de cerveja e comida, decoração e diversas outras coisas. Era gente pra todo lado, e em meio a isso tudo Renée me levou até a garagem.

— Charlie queria que você ficasse na casa, mas conhecendo bem o meu filho querido, sei onde é o lugar dele. Não hesite em me chamar caso precisar de algo, e não se preocupe com a organização do quintal. Os garotos parecem barrigudos e cansados mas ainda conseguem levantar o peso. O pessoal vai chegar às 19h, mas não tenha pressa. Divirta-se meu amor, e bem-vindo de volta! - ela nem me deu tempo pra responder, mas é típico dela, sempre falando muito e não deixando espaço pra você pensar em responder.

Finalmente eu estava ali, sozinho, depois de tanto tempo, com roupas de cama no cesto que segurava em um braço, e minha pequena mala no outro. A garagem ainda era a mesma, tinha uma grande porta, com uma menor ao lado. Quando abri, encontrei tudo no mesmo lugar, porém limpo. Obra de Renée, com certeza. Ali eu consertava carros e o que mais podia para ganhar dinheiro. Também era onde eu fazia as festas e reuniões de grupos de estudo (que geralmente acabavam em festa). Vários sofás, vários pôsteres de bandas que faziam sucesso, vários discos, uma vitrola velha, uma mesa de jogos, e alguns livros. Tudo no mesmo lugar de antes.

Bem ao fundo, tinha a escada em espiral que dava para o quarto. Eu subi, aos trancos, pois ela parecia muito menor do que eu me lembrava, mas também foi muito difícil fazer isso cheio de coisas nos braços. Quando alcancei o segundo piso, percebi que Renée também passou ali, pois não havia uma partícula de poeira nos móveis e tudo cheirava a eucaliptos. O mesmo cheiro de sempre.

No primeiro momento, eu analisei o quarto. Acho que nunca um espaço me representou tanto como aquele cubículo. Livros em todos os lados, um frigobar no canto, uma mesa, a parede cheia de desenhos, e a cama no meio de tudo, em frente a janela. Fui até lá, abri as duas portas e encarei a paisagem que foi e ainda é a minha favorita. Eu me sentia bem ali. Claro que ainda estava ignorando os desenhos que fiz, que ficavam ao lado da cama, que me fizeram lembrar de incontáveis momentos que tive com _ela_. Também estava ignorando o fato de que logo _ela_ estaria ali também. Mas isso era familiar, de qualquer forma. Ela era a minha casa, e tudo que sentia a respeito dela, era como voltar de uma longa viagem.

Não sei quanto tempo eu dormi. Sei que foi muito pois meu braço estava dormente. Ouvi um miado na janela, e imaginei que fosse um dos gatos de Charlie. Ele podia ser durão, mas amava gatos e se derretia por eles. Fiquei ali a algum tempo com o bichano, até que decidi tomar um banho para relaxar e me aprontar. Quando desliguei o chuveiro, ouvi gritos e batidas na porta. Logo saí correndo para averiguar, apenas para encontrar Eric e Ben na porta segurando dois fardos de cerveja.

— Esquenta dos caras! - gritou Eric.

— Com cerveja de verdade! - disse Ben enquanto erguia uma Heineken já aberta em minha direção. Nunca me senti tão mimado por eles.

Após eu colocar uma calça - já que saí do banho apenas enrolado na toalha devido a urgência dos dois - nós logo estabelecemos uma conversa confortável. Eu não deixei de vê-los ao longo dos anos, mas fazia algum tempo desde que estivemos os 3 reunidos. Arrisco dizer que a última vez foi na formatura, um pouco antes dela sumir. E quando comentei isso, entendi qual o motivo da visita antecipada

— Cara, você não precisa ir. Nós podemos ir a outro lugar, ficar de boa, comer algo e depois quando isso aqui acalmar, voltamos. - disse Eric. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que esteve comigo depois de tudo, sabia a delicadeza da situação.

— É cara, a gente quer que você fique bem. Claro que estamos preocupados, mas se você escolher ir lá, nós estaremos lá pra tudo! - disse Ben. Eu sempre gostei disso neles. Eram sinceros, e divertiam entre si, mas estavam ali pra qualquer coisa que eu precisasse.

— Tudo bem caras, eu estou pronto. - disse enquanto descia as escadas.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foram luzes. Luzes e um letreiro que dizia "classe de 2005". Depois disso eu logo fui envolvido pelo abraço de uma baixinha de cabelo espetado que eu conhecia muito bem. Alice, minha prima, quase como uma irmã, já havia me xingado diversas vezes por telefone, SMS, no chat de todos os meus perfis, e a última e mais engraçada, por carta. Na faculdade, eu ainda mantinha contato pois nossas aulas eram em prédios próximos e usávamos o mesmo refeitório e biblioteca. Porém depois que assumi o cargo de colunista em NY, passei a me distanciar um pouco. Eu me culpava por isso, de certa forma, pois gostava muito dela. O único problema era que volta e meia ela entrava no tópico proibido, e sempre dizia que eu deveria procurar por _ela_, ligar, ou mandar uma carta. Não só Alice, mas seu namorado Jasper, meu primo Emmett e sua namorada Rosalie. Eles sabiam o quanto eu sentia falta, mas depois de um tempo eu os fiz entender que eu precisava de tempo, pra mim e pra minha carreira. Mas agora que estávamos ali, todos juntos, e que logo _ela_ estaria ali, eles não podiam conter a excitação.

Eu evitei conversas muito longas em um primeiro momento. Era muito cedo, ainda faltavam muitas pessoas, então apenas circulei e falei com velhos colegas, conheci suas esposas e filhos, vi os vídeos da nossa turma, relembrei momentos com as fotos que algumas garotas trouxeram. O lugar estava lindo, Renée e os envolvidos se esforçaram na organização. A comida era maravilhosa, e a bebida nem se fala. Estava tudo bem, até que eu senti a eletricidade no ar. Eu estava conversando com Jéssica e mais uns caras, quando ouvi o grito de Alice.

— MEU DEUS, ISABELLA. NUNCA MAIS SUMA SEM DEIXAR UM NÚMERO DE TELEFONE OK?!

— Hey Edward - disse Jessica - não vai falar com a Swan? Vocês passavam muito tempo juntos, não deveriam estar fazendo isso agora, huh?

— Bom, acho que você como todos aqui, sabem que ela foi embora exatamente dez anos atrás e nunca estabeleceu contato. Não me estresse, Jess.

Eu me afastei do grupo e fiquei em um canto, e logo os caras se juntaram a mim. Aquela garota me deixou nervoso, e eu me vi bebendo várias cervejas ao longo da noite. Correu tudo bem, não esbarrei mais com _Isabella_— céus, é difícil falar esse nome, mesmo em pensamento, depois de tantos anos - até que eu ouvi uma música familiar, e senti olhares sobre mim.

Ah sim, era a nossa música.

Eu fechei os meus olhos e aproveitei o momento. Aquela música se tornou a _nossa_ música em uma noite de sexta-feira em que, como todas as outras, pegamos nossas bicicletas e fomos andar na cidade e encontrar nossos amigos. Ao pararmos na loja do Billy, pra abastecer a mochila de Bella com bebidas e doces, o filho dele, Jacob, nos disse:

_— "Hey caras, ouçam essa música e olhem essa cena. É como um filme, ou um livro. Vocês são a dupla perfeita curtindo a noite, e quando a gente vê isso, e ouve a letra, faz todo sentido."_

Ele era um chapado. Mas horas mais tarde, quando nós éramos os chapados, tornamos essa música nossa. E os nossos amigos sabiam. Quando essa música tocava, era o nosso momento. Era um ritual: bicicletas, bebidas, e _Friday I'm In Love._

Eu estava ali, encostado na árvore, quando a música parou. _Mas que diabos? _eu pensei, até que a vi furiosa indo até o palco, enquanto segurava uma cerveja.

Ela pegou o microfone.

Oh céus…

— Alguém viu um cara chamado Cullen, que está andando por aí usando 50 tons de cinza e exibindo um cabelo bagunçado? Porque eu preciso dele nesse momento. Hey Eric, do começo!

Todos aplaudiram enquanto ela andava a minha procura. Parece que todos ali entenderam a situação, menos eu. Então, eles abriram caminho até mim, e tudo ficou claro. Porra, era o nosso momento.

— CULLEN! ESSA É A NOSSA MÚSICA, ENTÃO TRATE DE LEVANTAR E CURTIR COMIGO - ela disse furiosa, mas eu vi um lampejo de diversão em seus olhos. Sim, era o nosso momento.

Eu não tive muito tempo pra pensar, pois logo fui envolvido em um abraço apertado e desesperado. O cheiro me inebriou. Naquele instante, tudo parou. Eram apenas os seus fios de cabelo no meu rosto, o seu cheiro de morangos, a música ao fundo, e os braços dela ao meu redor. Eu finalmente estava em casa.

— Desfaça essa cara de perdido, Cullen. É só um abraço de boas vindas, dado por uma velha amiga - ela disse enquanto se soltava de mim, e dava um gole na sua cerveja. Ok, preciso admitir que vendo de fora, eu devo estar com uma cara de embasbacado. Mas essa cena, eu esperei anos pra ver isso de novo.

Bella ama cerveja. E existe esse momento, em que ela faz uma piada e sabe que foi boa, ela se sente no topo do mundo. Então, ela fecha os olhos e toma um gole, e faz um biquinho com seus lábios, que é a coisa mais fofa e sexy que qualquer pessoa já viu. E após isso, ela olha pra garrafa em sua mão, e faz uma cara como se dissesse "porque ainda não substituíram a água por isso?". E claro, depois disso eu levo um soco, pois sempre fico admirando ela boquiaberto. Ela é linda, até mesmo quando está me xingando.

— Sério, ainda não disse nenhuma palavra, mas fica aí me olhando com cara de tarado? Você está na puberdade ainda? - eu tive que rir, essa mulher não perde uma.

— Desculpe, Bella. Você chega aqui me xingando, depois me imobiliza em um abraço, seguido de um show de beleza e perfeição, e depois me xinga de novo. Eu só estava dando lugar pra estrela da noite brilhar, e agora se ela me permite posso fazer minha humilde aparição.

— Ha ha idiota, eu não sou a estrela - ela diz sem jeito, como sempre fica quando recebe elogios.

— Corta essa garota, você some por 10 anos e acha que vai chegar despercebida? Todos estão falando! E também, é a casa dos seus pais, é claro que o tópico Isabella iria surgir.

— Tá bom, tá bom, chega disso. Vamos beber e você me conta sobre NY. - ela diz e sai andando nervosa, e eu vejo que ela quer fugir do tópico. Mas uma hora isso iria surgir novamente.

E como sempre disseram, quando Isabella Swan aparece, ela é como um sol. E o planeta que orbita ao seu redor é Edward Cullen. E eu admito, quando ela está em um ambiente eu não tenho olhos pra mais nada, principalmente depois de ficar dez longos anos sem vislumbrar os cabelos longos - mais do que antigamente - e castanhos. Ela me atrai de uma forma que nem eu entendo.

A noite correu tranquila. Depois da primeira interação, Bella e eu ficamos curtindo ora sozinhos, ora com o pessoa. E agora, com poucos restantes, estávamos em uma roda jogando conversa fora e bebendo. Estava tudo bem, bem até demais.

— Hey vocês - Angela disse arrastando a voz - dá pra sentir a tensão daqui, vão logo pra um quarto! ah espera, vocês nem se resolveram ainda dá pra ver na cara do Cullen que a Isa está enrolando hahahahaha.

— Vem Ang, vamos embora - Eric disse, já a conduzindo para o carro.

Isso foi tenso, mas foi o empurrão que precisávamos. Após todos irem embora, garantimos a Renée e Charlie que tudo estaria limpo pela manhã. E foi quando eu estava juntando os cacos de vidro que achei em um canto, que ouvi a pergunta que jamais esperaria de alguém tão orgulhosa como Isabella Marie Swan.

— Por que você nunca me procurou para tirar satisfações sobre aquela carta que escrevi no dia em que te abandonei?

**AI MEU DEUS NEM ACREDITO QUE POSTEI! Espero que gostem (principalmente a minha amiga secreta) e comentem se estão ansiosos para a continuação! Beijos e até breve. **

**P.S.: ainda estou aprendendo a postar aqui. Perdoem qualquer erro dessa iniciante e não desistam por favorzinho.**


End file.
